Memories Collide
by Aldrea7
Summary: Twentytwo years after Chris changed everything, everyone in the Halliwell family gets their memories from the other timeline, can Wyatt handle the fact that he was evil?
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:  Look!  A fanfic!  From me!  Gasp  Bet you thought I had dropped of the face of the earth, huh?  Oh c'mon, admit it, you all missed me.  No?   Well pooey on you then.  Just read the story and be happy or something…Runs off crying cause no one missed her**

**Disclaimer:  Charmed?  Nope not mine, though I do now own a yummy life sized poster of Drew Fuller, so for now that will have to do.**

     Wyatt formed a fire ball in his hand and prepared to deliver the fatal blow to the witch who had dared defy him.  He had been hunting this witch for sometime, and his death would be a relief in Wyatt's mind.

       "Wyatt!" his mother's voice shouted at him.

       "Sorry mom," said Wyatt, the glazed look he had had on his face vanished, "I just got this strangest flash—"

      "Flash?" she asked, "Like what kind of flash?  Like premonition flash?"

      "No, like a memory, but more like I was there….I was…evil," he said hesitantly and slowly, tilting his head to the side.

     "Oh," said Piper slowly.  It had happened, the exact moment when the two timelines crossed and changed.  That means Chris had just gotten a similar flash, everything Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo had hid from them was now revealed. _Well we don't have to tell them_, said a voice in Piper's head, but another voice said _That's__ hardly fair, and if they figure it out, won't they be mad at us for not telling them sooner?  And shouldn't Chris know how brave he was, and shouldn't Wyatt know that his brother risked everything for him?_

     She sighed and Wyatt said, "What's wrong mom?"

      "Nothing," she said quickly, "I have to talk to your aunts and you dad real quick.  Don't talk to Chris until I get back."

      "Uh okay, not that I could if I wanted to, he's at his new house, remember?  That's what all these are for," he said, motioning to the boxes scattered around the room, filled with Chris' stuff.

      "Right, just don't go anywhere, promise?" she asked.

      "Yeah okay, but when you get back will you explain to me why you are acting so odd?"

      "That, and a lot more," muttered Piper.    She walked out of Chris' room and down to the living room, "Phoebe!  Paige!  Leo!" she called.  They all orbed over from Chris' new house, where they were helping him set up.  "We have problems," she said once everyone was fully formed.

      "Did Wyatt have a 'flash' too?" asked Leo.

       "Yup," said Piper.  "Question is, if they got flashes, then why didn't we?"  Suddenly her vision swam and her brain was bombarded with images, demons they had never encountered, people dying they had never known.  She was pulled back to reality, she was dizzy and steadied herself.  _Way to go Piper_, she thought to herself.

      "Did you guys just get a flash too?" asked Paige.

      "Unfortunately, yes," said Phoebe, she had just seen a flash of memory of a daughter she didn't have dying.

      "Wow, no wonder Chris wanted to change the future," said Leo quietly.

      "Well we knew it wasn't all cotton candy and lollipops," said Paige.  Just then Chris orbed in.

      "I did it didn't I?" he asked.

      Everyone knew what he was talking about but Phoebe asked, "Did what honey?"

     "Changed the future!  I got another flash, then suddenly I could remember both timelines, Wyatt was evil in one of them.  Why did I remember that stuff?  I mean, it's not like it's to learn from our mistakes because all that stuff has already happened, and-how come you never told me about this?!  I mean, I died in your time and you never bothered to tell me!"

     "Chris, just calm down," said Leo, "If you just sit down we'll explain everything."

     "Mom!" yelled Wyatt, coming down the stairs, with a look that was confused, angry, and hurt all at the same time.  "Evil?!  I was evil?!  All those poor people, their screams, I can hear them all, as though it just happened yesterday, even the old memories are new!  What kind of monster was I?" he asked, putting his face in his hands.

     Lilly chose that moment to orb in, "Chris honey, why aren't you at the house?"  Lilly was a Whitelighter, she was supposed to have been Wyatt's and Chris', but Wyatt could pretty much take care of himself.  She had been assigned to them when Chris was sixteen, and he followed in his mother's foot steps and fell in love with his Whitelighter.  They didn't start getting serious until Chris was nineteen, when he was twenty he proposed to her and a few months later they had gotten married.  Now two years later they had moved into a house on their own, preparing for their new arrival, Lilly was six moths pregnant. (A/N:  I don't know if Whitelighters can get pregnant, but just go with it.)

      "Lilly, this is really not a good time, just go back to the house, kay?" asked Chris gently.  But Lilly didn't moved, she had sense the pain and confusion radiating off of Wyatt, even she wasn't his active Whitelighter, she was his Whitlighter none the less.  She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he cringed and moved his shoulder out from under her hand.

      "Don't touch me," he whispered, but Lilly didn't move, "I said don't touch me!" he yelled, motioning to throw her into the wall, but Chris reacted fast and used his own telekinesis to save her.  "Oh God," said Wyatt with a horrified look on his face.

     "What is going on?" asked Lilly shakily, she had never seen Wyatt react like that to anything but a demon.

     "I'll explain later," said Chris, "but for right now, please just go back to the house."  He then orbed out after his brother.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the nice reviews, I'm glad you like it so far. Just cause I got such interesting reviews I'm going to respond to them, so here goes nothing.**

**LoneCat****: Glad you like the story, I just thought that since Chris is so much like Piper that it was only natural that he fall in love with his Whitelighter too.**

****

**Twisted Flame: You turned a slash fic in to your teacher?  Brave, brave person.  Sorry about Wyatt being so boring but that's just the way it is, or maybe not…Hmm you'll just have to keep reading to find out.  Trying to save the fish, but the evil alien keeps shooting them.**

****

**Piper: Thank you for reading and the nice review, here's more of the story :)**

****

**Pink-Charmed-One: Glad you like, and I got better fangs than you do!  Yep yep, my best friend is a vampire!**

****

**Bubblz****: You really think it's a cool idea?  I had been thinking about something along these lines for a while, but then the other day I figured out how to write it.**

****

**Willows2: Sorry about Chris moving out, it's just part of the story.  Nope, Chris doesn't live across the street, the house in that neighbor hood are way too big for him to afford.**

****

**Dominique: I got the hint and here's the update.  Yep, everything did kind of blow up in Piper's face, didn't it?  But knowing Piper she'll get some control of the situation.**

**You guys are the bestest ever, and I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

       Lilly stood rooted to the spot, "I think you should do what he said sweetie," said Piper to her daughter-in-law.

       But Lilly shook her head firmly, "No, I'm not going anywhere, not until someone explains what's going on."

      "We will, just not right now.  Right now we need to focus on getting Chris and Wyatt back here so that we can explain everything," said Piper.

      "Well then let me help, I'm their Whitelighter after all."

     "We have enough help, and besides, you aren't exactly in top form," said Piper motioning to Lilly's growing stomach, then she winced realizing what she had just said.  She remembered how awful it felt to feel useless, just because you were pregnant.

     Prue, Phoebe's daughter, and Melinda, Paige's daughter came running down the stairs.  They had been born at around the same time so instead of one of them getting the name Prudence Melinda, Phoebe and Paige agreed to split it.

      Phoebe immediately locked Prue in a tight hug, remembering the daughter she saw die.  _Who was that little girl?_ thought Phoebe, but she was brought out of her thoughts by Prue saying, "Uh mom?"

      "Yeah sweetie?" she asked.

      "Can't breathe," she gasped.

      "Oh sorry!" she let go of Prue and patted her head.

      "Uh, right," said Prue uncertainly, moving over next to Melinda, they were like sisters.

     "Hi Lilly," said Melinda.  Melinda was a mini-Paige, and upon her birth Paige's natural hair color had been discovered, brown.  Though currently it had bright pink streaks in it, like her mother, hair dye was her best friend.  "What are you all doing here?  Aren't you supposed to be over at Chris and Lilly's new house, helping them get un-packed and all that good stuff?"

     "An unforeseen problem arose," said Paige, kicking into her professional mode, she was deputy head-mistress of the Magic School.

      "Demon?" asked Prue.

      "No, but we're dealing with it," said Paige.

     "Sorta," muttered Phoebe.  Paige elbowed her discreetly.

     "Shh!" she whispered fiercely.

     Melinda gave everyone a questioning look, then shrugged.  "Hey Prue, wanna go over to Danielle's house?"  Danielle was a friend they had met at Magic school, Phoebe and Paige had decided that it would be easier for them there because they wouldn't have to hide their secret from their friends.

     "Yeah!" said Prue enthusiastically, Danielle's family was rich so she had a huge house and there was always stuff to do.  She grabbed her cousin's hand and Melinda orbed them over to Danielle's house.

      Everyone in the room breathed a collective sigh of relief.  "You know," said Piper, "Melinda is way too curious for her age."

     "She takes after me," said Paige proudly, "And what do you mean 'for her age'?  She's fourteen, not four."

     "Anyway," said Lilly loudly.

     "Oh right, of course, sorry," said Paige, rubbing her forehead, "We need to find Chris and Wyatt and still need to explain everything to you.  But seriously though, not now, you go home we'll find our wayward nephews and then sit everyone down and explain everything, promise."  Lilly nodded reluctantly and orbed back to her and Chris' house.

     "Alright," said Piper, "Leo, Paige?  You two work on sensing Chris and Wyatt, and Phoebe and I will scry for them."

      "Lilly could have helped sense them," said Leo.

      "Yeah, but she's not a blood relative, you guys would have better luck finding them," said Piper.  "Come on Pheebs," she said, heading up to the attic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "Wyatt!" yelled Chris as he moved carefully around moving around in the wet cave.  His back hurt because the ceiling of the cave was a couple of inches shorter than he was.  _What the heck is Wyatt doing here?_ thought Chris.

      Wyatt heard his brother calling him, but remained invisible.   _Why did he come after me?  I was a monster, and I still am, I can't believe I tried to throw Lilly against a wall._

     "I came after you because I'm your brother," said Chris, getting a telepathic read on Wyatt.

     "Why are you here Chris?" asked Wyatt, staying invisible.

     "I came here because we need to talk, I need to convince you that you aren't the Wyatt from that time.  I changed all that," he tried not to, but he couldn't help saying the last sentence with a bit of pride in his voice.

      "I _am _him though, I mean, now that I have all those memories, it's like there are two of me in one body.  An evil version, and what I am now," avoided saying 'good' because he didn't know if that was true or not.

     "Of  course you're good, you're a Halliwell aren't you?"

     "I was a Halliwell then too," said Wyatt quietly.

     "See, _then_, meaning not now, you're not that Wyatt.  You're my older brother who occasionally needs brought down to earth by his little brother. _You're not that Wyatt_" said Chris firmly.

     "You're wrong Christopher," something about the way Wyatt said that made Chris' blood run cold.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter took me a little while to write, but the rest of the chapters should come more swiftly. The beginning of this chapter starts out boring but gets better. Also, any Angel fans in the house? See if you can catch the reference I made to my second favorite show.**

**Now, to reply to the reviews:**

**Deranged black kitten of doom: Glad you like it, hmm, I dunno if Wyatt will turn evil again, you'll just have to read and find out won't you? :)**

**Twisted Flame: Nothing _ever_ goes well for the Halliwells so what can you expect? I have given up on the fish game, hope your shoulder gets better.**

**Calen****: Yep, Wyatt definitely does not have it easy, but he's a tough guy, I'm sure he can deal.**

**Willows2: Glad you like, dialog is what I'm good at, not too great on detail though, so you must forgive me if the setting is a little vague and stuff.**

**Mcgirl****: I can't make any promises, you'll just have to read and see.**

**Pink-Charmed-One: My friend is currently sick, but as soon as he gets better I'll give him your message. Really glad you like the story.**

**Queen Isa: I do mention Bianca in this chapter, but only briefly and I probably won't mention her again because she is definitely not my favorite character.**

**Kata**** Malfoy: Hmm we'll just have to wait and see what happens to our beloved Chris won't we? ::laughs evily::**

"Wyatt, listen to me. You are not evil, can you remember one bad thing you have done in your life time? _This_ time, not the other one. You aren't that Wyatt and you never will be, that Wyatt was part of something that doesn't exist anymore, he's a shadow of what was, you are real and solid." Chris felt like he was repeating himself and was getting tired of it, but he knew he had to convince Wyatt.

"How can you pretend he's not real. His memories still exist, and memories are what we are, what makes us us, so I exist, I mean, _he_ exists," said Wyatt. The memories were blending together, it was hard for him to separate them, hard for him to tell which memories belonged to who. He was loosing himself, his identity, it had become smeared and smudged and unclear. "Chris, help me," he pleaded.

"I'm trying! But you won't believe what I'm saying," Chris was fighting against the memories too. It was easier for him to keep a grip on his identity though, he had things to hold onto, Lilly and his unborn child were anchors to him, Wyatt didn't have any of that. _I wonder what kind of future I would have had with Bianca, _Chris thought, he had only met Bianca once, right before he vanquished her.

"I can feel him, he's fighting for control," said Wyatt quietly.

"No he's not because he doesn't exist, are you going to tell me that Wyatt, the prophesized Twice Blessed one can't beat someone who doesn't exist?" The whole time Chris was convincing Wyatt he was also convincing himself, when he said that Wyatt didn't exist he was also saying that that Chris didn't exist. But the truth was, he did, that part of him had the urge to back up or get out of the cave, it wasn't safe to be that close to Wyatt. The other Chris was the one making his heart beat a mile a minute, urging him to get out of that cave faster than now. _Get a grip Halliwell_, Chris scolded himself. _He is _not _evil and he will never _be _evil._

"I think what you need right now is some time to think," said Chris aloud, "time away from people you are convinced that you might hurt." All the Wyatt did was nod.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duck!" yelled Paige from behind the couch.

'Thanks Paige, I couldn't have figured that out myself," said Piper sarcastically. She and Phoebe had been heading up the stairs to the attack when a demon shimmered in front of them. They had hightailed it back to the living room and were currently dodging energy balls the demon was throwing.

"Where is he?" yelled the demon in a gruff voice.

"Where is who? Couple 'hes' in this house, you'll need to be more specific," said Piper, hiding behind the couch with her sisters.

"Silence witch! The Twice Blessed one."

"Oh him," said Paige, "He's not here right now but if you leave your name and number he'll get back to you as soon as possible." The demon growled and threw and energy ball at the back of the couch, sending a large amount of stuffing into the air in a large cloud. The sisters slowly stood up, with bits of stuffing stuck in their hair.

Just then Chris orbed in, he saw the stuffing in the air and the Charmed Ones covered in the fluffy white stuff, "Whoa, what happened here?"

"Piper blew up the couch," said Phoebe, trying at a hint of humor.

"Did not! It was the demon," said Piper defensively.

"Demon?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, you know the evil things hell bent on killing us every day of our lives," said Paige.

"I mean what kind of demon," said Chris glaring at Paige.

"Dunno, seemed pretty normal, threw energy balls, was immune to Piper's powers, was looking for Wyatt. We'll go check the book and see if he's in there." A demon was a welcome distraction from their current crisis at hand.

"Alright, I'll go check on Lilly," he was about to orb out but Piper stopped him.

"Hey wait, where's your brother?" she asked.

"I let him have some time alone to think," said Chris.

"Alright, go be with Lilly, we'll call you when we find out who the demon was." She Paige and Phoebe went up to the attic and after fifteen minutes of fruitless searching, Paige finally found something.

"Found him!" she announced, " 'Quortoth, an upper level demon that makes one's insecurities about themselves become a reality.'" She read.

"Huh?" asked Phoebe.

"It means if someone thinks they are too tall or too short them they become either extremely tall or extremely short, or whatever insecurities they have. So that means that Lilly and Wyatt need to stay out of the house in case the demon comes back," said Piper.

"Okay, I understand Wyatt but why Lilly?" asked Paige.

"Because the insecurity that you may not be able to carry the baby properly lurks at the back of every mother-to-be's mind, if she ever got around the demon she might end up having a miscarriage and loose the baby," said Piper.

"Okay, so any one else have any potentially dangerous insecurities they want to tell us about?" asked Paige, Piper and Phoebe didn't say anything, "Alright, there's a vanquishing potion in the book, do you want to wait for him to attack again or should we summon him?"

"I think we should wait for him to attack because he may be immune to the summoning and then he would know that we are planning something," said Piper.

"Alright potion lady, hop to it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quortoth shimmered into the sea cave where Wyatt was, by ways unknown he had tracked him down. "Hello Wyatt," he said.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:  Hiya, yeah I know, this chapter took a long time to write, and really.  Sorry, I really am, but I just haven't felt like writing lately, but here's the next chapter, I hope it's okay.**

**Caro****: Glad someone caught it, I was a bit worried that no Angel fans would read my story.  So happy that you like it.**

**CaliforniaChick****: Well okay, so I didn't exactly "update soon" but I guess slow updates are better than no updates, right?**

    Wyatt automatically formed an energy ball and prepared to throw it at the demon but before he could he locked eyes with the demon.  He extinguished the energy ball and smiled, Quortoth smiled back at him.

     "Well, now that we know who the demon is we should get Chris, he's the only one that knows where Wyatt is and we need to keep him here so the demon can't get to him," said Piper, then finished with "Chris!"

     "Did you find the demon?" he asked immediately after he was fully formed.

    "Yeah," she turned The Book around to show him the entry on Quortoth.

     After he was done reading he said, "Oh, not good."

     "No it's not, that's why we need you to go get your brother."  Chris appeared in the same cave, he immediately spotted Wyatt then ducked as he threw an energy ball.

     "Whoa!  Wyatt, it's me!" said Chris walking towards his brother.

     "I know it's you Chris, who else would I be throwing energy balls at?" he walked towards Chris so that they met in the middle, a sadistic smile twisting his face grotesquely.

      "Oh crap," Chris muttered as he realized what had happened, Quortoth had been here.  The part that told him to fear Wyatt made him back away, and Chris didn't resist, right now he whole-heartedly agreed, but he also had to try and talk some sense into his brother.  "Wyatt, fight it, I know you're not evil, a demon is making you do this."

      "Why would I want to fight it when I feel more free than ever?"  He smiled wider and formed another energy ball tossing it up and catching it.

       _Now would be a good time to leave!_ The other Chris screamed in his head.  Chris quickly shook his head to free himself from that thought, he could not begin to think of the memories as being a separate person.   Chris stood frozen, staring at his brother.   _Move move move NOW!  _Chris could feel something inside him fighting for control, suddenly his body went limp.

     Wyatt watched with curiosity as Chris fell to the floor of the cave.  He approached him and saw that he was shaking, as he got closer he noticed he was shaking with suppressed laughter.  "What are you laughing at?" Wyatt asked loudly.  Chris didn't answer and continued to laugh.  "I said, what are you laughing at?!"  He aimed a kick at Chris but he quickly jumped up and dodged it.

     He took a fighting stance and flung Wyatt into the wall, a manic smile plastered on his face.  "I knew it wouldn't last, you're the same no matter what.  But this time I don't care.  I have sacrificed too much for you, and all for nothing, so I give up.  You want to kill me?  Fine kill me, I died once, the second time around shouldn't be much harder.   So tell me Wyatt, what the hell do you want from me?!"

    Wyatt stood up and stared at Chris for a few moments and Chris uneasily shifted his weight from right foot to left foot and back again. "Join me."

     Chris froze, he knew that was what Wyatt was going to say, but it sounded so much worse coming from him.  Chris tried to swallow but his mouth was completely dry, he finally managed to say "Okay."

    Piper was pacing back and forth in the living room in front of the couch, Leo, Phoebe and Paige were sitting on the couch.  Paige watched her for a few minutes then finally said, "Piper would you just stop?  You're making me dizzy."  Phoebe grabbed Piper's arm and stood up and forced her into the spot she had previously occupied next to Leo.

     "Can you sense them?" Piper asked Leo anxiously.

      "They're fine Piper, trust me," he said, placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

      "If they were fine don't you think they would have come back here by now?"

      "They're fine," he said again.

       "Are you sure?  I mean what if the demon got to Wyatt?" her eyes and voice were full of fear.  Leo pulled her into a hug and planted a kiss on the top of her forehead.

      "They're fine, I'm sure of it.  They can handle themselves."  But he wasn't so sure, he was getting a weird feeling from both Wyatt and Chris, Wyatt seemed happy but there was something odd, and Chris wasn't hurt, but he was regretting something.  Normally he'd be able to get a more clear sense of them, but something was throwing off his powers.

    Chris and Wyatt orbed into the Manor and immediately Piper stood up and managed to lock both of her sons in a bear hug.  "Oh thank God you're okay, we were starting to worry."

     Wyatt smiled, "We're fine mom, Chris was able to talk some sense into me," he shot a warning look at Chris.

     "So you understand that the Wyatt from the other time is not you and you aren't evil?" she asked him, releasing him to look him in the eye.

     "Of course I do, I would never hurt my family like that other Wyatt did," he smiled again, but it was tinged with something strange and unreadable, but Piper chose to ignore it.

     "Well Chris," said Leo laughing, "I guess no matter what time line you'll always end up helping Wyatt in some way or another."  Chris tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a bitter snort.

    He heard Lilly calling him, but he hesitated to leave, this Chris didn't love Lilly, he had never known her, this Chris loved Bianca, but she was dead in this timeline too.  Finally he said, "I have to go, Lilly's calling."  He orbed to their house.  It was much smaller than the Manor, but big enough for the soon to be three of them.

     "Hey honey," she said, kissing him on the cheek.  Chris tried not to stiffen or dodge the kiss.  It was easier though because upon seeing Lilly, the other Chris was fighting harder for control, Chris was able to suppress him, and find out why he loved Lilly so much.  She was nothing like Bianca though, she was gentle and most of the time a pacifist.  The other Chris made him wonder why he was doing this, throwing everything away after fighting so hard for so long.  He was like a selfish child, willing to throw all this away because it wasn't really what he wanted, it would never be what he wanted until Bianca was alive and by his side.   _What the hell is wrong with you?!_ The other Chris screamed at him _This__ is what you wanted, why you fought, a happy future where mom was alive.  Screw Bianca, Lilly is one hundred  times better than Bianca could have ever been.  I will not you throw away _my _life for her._  Chris gave a surge of strength and broke through the barrier the other Chris had created.

      "Lilly," he said urgently, "Help me, the other Chris is trying to control me and Wyatt is evil, they've joined sides.  Tell my mom and dad before it's too late, they need to—"  The other Chris regained control and smiled at the look of fear on Lilly's face.  Lilly tried to run but he grabbed her arm, "No no no, can't have you orbing to my family and telling them everything, now can I?"  he conjured five crystals and trapped her in the magical cage.  He blew her a kiss and waved, then orbed out.

    Lilly sank to the floor and placed a hand on her stomach.  She cried and hoped that her Chris could fight the other seemingly evil Chris.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:Um…hey all! ::ducks to protect herself from anything the readers might throw:: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I really really am! I just had HUGE writer's block, and I had school and all that. Would it help to explain that I only have one day after school free? Will you throw slightly softer things? This chapter has no Chris or Wyatt in it, and it's also really short, sorry, but it has a lot of Prue and Mel, I hope you guys like them, because I do a lot and spent a lot of time developing their characters. Now on to the thank-yous because you all are really great!**

**Whateveryouwantittobe**** Wow! Long screen name! Okay, well here's the update, terrible late, I know, and I apologize profusely!**

**Laurely****-Halliwell: Thanks for the compliment, yes Chris is a hero, but now he's gotta save his brother twice! Poor him! Never any rest!**

**Stony Angel: Chris is a little out of character in the fact that he gave up, but that's the only way the story would work. Sorry to anyone that is mad that he is a bit out of character.**

**PrueHalliwell**** Glad you like the story. Yes, Angel is an excellent show, whoever cancelled it was crazy. Yeah, Fred rocks!**

**Piper15: Here's more, more, more! Hee hee. Sorry it's a little short, but I decided to give you guys SOMETHING to read, I'm not totally heartless you know.**

**Hopelessly Addicted: Really glad you like the story**

**Buffspike**** Aww, you're review made me smile with all those smilies :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys make me smile! You rock!**

Everyone was gathered in the living room when Melinda and Prue orbed in, covered in slime and looking worse for the wear. Immediately Phoebe went to Prue, but Paige was trying not to laugh at Melinda.

"Oh I see," said Melinda, "she has a kind, caring mother, while I have a mother that laughs at me when I come home covered in slime. Real nice." She put her hands on her hips, looking remarkably like Paige.

The similarities between the two caused Piper to burst out laughing. With a huff Melinda stomped up the stair, shouting over her should, "I'm going to go take a shower, who know what this slime will do to my hair!"

Paige stared after Melinda, then turned to Prue, who was still being checked over by her mom. "What happened to you two?"

Prue shoved her mom away. "Demon attack at Danielle's house. We helped vanquish it, but the house was trashed afterwards so they sent us home."

At the words "demon attack" Phoebe had started inspecting Prue again. "Mom! What is your problem?" asked and exasperated Prue, she pushed Phoebe off again.

"Oh I'm sorry, but when we got out memories back I saw a daughter—," she couldn't finish her sentence because Piper's hand was clamped over her mouth.

Prue looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," said Paige quickly.

"Uh huh, sure it was nothing. You may be able to hide stuff from me, but I know one person you can't hide anything from, especially you Aunt Paige. Melinda!" shouted Prue up the stairs, hoping that her cousin wasn't in the shower already, Melinda was a telepath.

"Whaddya want?" Melinda called back.

"Could you come down here Mel?" asked Prue.

"Melinda I swear if you come down here you are grounded!" shouted Paige.

Melinda thought about that, something that risked grounding was always fun, and she didn't think her mom would really ground her, what harm could she do by just coming down the stairs? She started walking down.

"I mean it young lady," said Paige in a stern voice. Melinda smiled at her mom and continued into the living room to stand next to Prue.

"What's up cuz?" asked Melinda, crossing her arms, but still smiling at her mom.

"Can you get a reading off your mom?" she too was smiling sweetly at her own mom, and ignoring the glares she was getting from her aunts.

"Anything specific dearest cousin?"

"Any secrets they're hiding please," she said cheerily, wondering why no one had tried to stop them yet. Melinda squinted in concentration and got a look of shock on her face, suddenly her mom ushered her out of the room. _Ah, there it is…I think_ thought Prue.

In the next room, Paige grabbed Melinda by the shoulders and whispered fiercely, "What did you get off me?"

Melinda gaped and her mom, trying to say something, finally she said, "Why didn't you tell us about this?! I consider this vital information!"

Back in the living room Prue was fighting the urge not to fidget. She _had _to know what they were saying. She could hear Melinda loud and clear, but that was only one half of the conversation and didn't give her much information.

Mel and Paige came back into the living room, Mel looking slightly shocked still. _Damn,_ thought Prue _I was too busy thinking and didn't hear the rest of what Mel said._

Melinda had too many thoughts going through her head to think straight. Suddenly, another voice dwarfed all others _"**MEL! Help me!**"_ The voice was more intense than anything Melinda had ever heard, it made her feel like her brain was going to explode. She had barely enough time to realize the voice sounded vaguely like Lilly, before unconsciousness overtook her and she collapsed to the manor floor.


End file.
